


На ощупь

by avadakedavra, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Drama, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучший в мире подарок от лучшего в мире старшего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На ощупь

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после 11-го сезона, Сэму — 35 лет, Дину — 39, написано на арты jinny-thekisaragi: http://jinny-thekisaragi.tumblr.com/post/84507761890/happy-birthday-sam-try-not-to-think-about-how
> 
> Перевод текста на артах:  
> Дин: С Днем Рождения, Сэмми!  
> Хвост: *шкварк-шкварк*  
> Сэм: ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ. У МЕНЯ ЛУЧШИЙ В МИРЕ СТАРШИЙ БРАТ. СПАСИБО  
> Дин: Сэм, это было мило, когда тебе было пять... и когда ты весил на 150 фунтов меньше!

— Это обязательно? — Сэм ворчит совершенно по-стариковски и трогает, без конца трогает плотную ткань на глазах. Дин завязал не слишком аккуратно — в узел на затылке попали волосы, и кожу от этого тянет неприятно. — Бесполезно же.  
  
— Конечно, обязательно, — моментально отзывается брат откуда-то сзади и подталкивает его дальше по коридору. Тяжелая ладонь лежит у Сэма на пояснице, тепло от нее чувствуется даже сквозь рубашку. — Это атрибут любого сюрприза, ты разве не в курсе?  
  
Разумеется, в курсе.  
  
— Мне не пять, Дин, — предпринимает последнюю попытку Сэм.  
  
— Тридцать пять, — тут же парирует Дин. — Серьезно считаешь, что это что-то меняет?  
  
Сэм вздыхает и даже успокаивается — ровно до того момента, пока не врезается лбом во что-то ужасно твердое и, судя по звуку удара, бетонное.  
  
— Осторожно, тут дальше низкий потолок.  
  
— А еще позже ты предупредить не мог? — рявкает Сэм, пригибаясь и потирая пальцами пострадавший лоб.  
  
Вообще Сэм неплохо ориентируется в бункере — выучил до последнего закутка, пообтесался под узкие коридоры, внезапные пороги и низко висящие балки. Повязка на глазах не столько причиняет физический дискомфорт — еще бы — сколько давит психологически. Сбивает с толку.  
  
Сэм снова тянется к ней, намереваясь сорвать наконец, но Дин реагирует быстрее: секунда, и Сэм прижат щекой к шершавой стене с вывернутой за спину рукой. Дин не причиняет боли, не выкручивает руку — просто держит. Крепко держит.  
  
— Еще попытка, и я свяжу тебе руки, — предупреждает он. — И тогда ты не сможешь потрогать свой подарок.  
  
— О, — хрипло выдыхает Сэм. Говорить в таком положении не очень удобно. — Так его можно потрогать?  
  
— Конечно, — Дин отпускает Сэма и даже дает ему несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить ориентацию в пространстве. — Если подарок нельзя потрогать, это хуевый подарок.  
  
Сэм фыркает. Дин хмыкает ответно где-то совсем рядом — Сэм поворачивает голову на звук.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается, — веди уже. Только можно о низких потолках и порогах заранее говорить? Не уверен, что хочу свернуть шею.  
  
Дин проезжается костяшками вдоль позвоночника, упирается кулаком над ремнем джинсов.  
  
— Шагай давай.  
  
На месте они оказываются быстро. Учитывая количество поворотов и примерную длину коридоров, из Сэмовой спальни они добрались в общую комнату со столом-картой — пожалуй, Дин мог бы придумать место и пооригинальней. Сэм, не задумываясь, говорит об этом вслух, за что тут же получает несильный подзатыльник.  
  
— Сюда, — Дин подталкивает его вперед, надавливает между лопатками ладонью одной руки, пальцы другой оборачивая вокруг правого Сэмова запястья.  
  
Сэм не сопротивляется — чуть наклоняется вперед и вытягивает руку. Он ждет чего угодно: большой претенциозный бант на огромной коробке какого-нибудь бешеного цвета или, может, шлюху, которая вылезет из торта и в следующую же секунду залезет на Сэма. Вместо этого ладони касается что-то теплое и влажное.  
  
Сэм вздрагивает и пытается отдернуться. Дин не дает: сильнее давит на спину, стискивает пальцы на запястье, удерживает на месте.  
  
— Успокойся, — смеется. — Тебе понравится.  
  
Сэм старается не морщиться. Если это очередной извращенный Динов выверт…  
  
В ладонь снова тычется теплое и влажное, и на этот раз Сэм разбирает больше деталей: прикосновение шершавое и мягкое, и больше всего на свете это похоже… на язык? Сэм замирает.  
  
Проворачивает руку в чуть ослабшей Диновой хватке, тянется вперед, пока не натыкается пальцами на мокрый холодный нос. Еще дальше — по узкой морде к макушке. Под ладонью едва заметно шевелятся мохнатые, стоящие торчком уши. Это не щенок — в холке собака достигает добрых пары футов. Дин убирает руки, и Сэм присаживается на корточки, продолжая вслепую оглаживать подарок: мягкая шерсть, впалые бока, пушистый хвост, волохающийся по полу из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Он три недели ошивался рядом с бункером, — говорит Дин, пока Сэм рассеянно треплет пса между ушами. — И я подумал: почему нет? Тощий и грязный был — жуть! Ну, я его отмыл и к ветеринару отволок. Док сказал, ему года два и в нем есть что-то от овчарки. Немного, на самом деле.  
  
Брат говорит много и путано, и Сэм, даже не видя его, может с точностью сказать, что вот сейчас Дин бешено краснеет всем лицом и шеей. Особенно ярко в такие моменты полыхают самые кончики ушей. Непонятно только, чего тут смущаться.  
  
— Спасибо, — Сэм в последний раз подставляет руку под горячий язык и поднимается на ноги. — Спасибо, Дин.  
  
Он не отшатывается, когда Дин проводит рукой по его волосам, цепляет пальцами узел на затылке и снимает повязку. Сэм почти сразу закрывает глаза: он помнит, что Дину неуютно, когда Сэм смотрит на него вот так.  
  
_Слепо._  
  
— Ну и зачем было с повязкой заморачиваться? — бормочет Сэм.  
  
Дин не отвечает. Его задевает еще — сильнее даже, чем Сэма. Остаточно уже, но все равно задевает. Иногда Сэм думает: в том, что Кастиэль и все прочие ангелы были надежно заперты на Небесах, когда случилось то, что случилось, есть свои плюсы. Дин бы такие мысли не одобрил. Сэм их и не озвучивает.  
  
— С днем рождения, Сэмми, — говорит брат и сухо целует под подбородок, прижимается губами к кадыку. — С днем рождения.  
  
Сэм повторяет:  
  
— Спасибо, — наклоняется и кладет ладонь псу на голову. Промахивается с первого раза — Дин направляет руку.


End file.
